


Quick Twitter Fic: How Can Ren Hold All These Waifus?

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Cumplay, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Pegging, Short, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Spoiler: With his ass.The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: After courting all the girls before Valentine's Day, Ren ends up having to give up his ass for each and every one of their dicks.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Everyone, Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Quick Twitter Fic: How Can Ren Hold All These Waifus?

How Can Ren Hold All These Waifus?  
-by Drace Domino

“Hmph. Think he feels bad about what he did yet?”

“I...don’t really think so, Anne. He sure is smiling a lot for someone that feels bad.”

“Ehhh hee hee hee! He’s a real dirty boy, Makoto! Just look at him flopping around while I fuck ‘im!”

Sure enough, Ren couldn’t do much more other than “flop around” while he was fucked. Tied to the bed with his hands above his head, body sprayed with cum from a dozen different sources, the handsome young leader of the Phantom Thieves was spending his Valentine’s Day making up for his flirty ways. Every girl that he’d courted over the past few months stood in a semi-circle around the bed, each one nearly naked with their cocks exposed and glistening. On one end of the room Ohya was glaring at him while lubing up her modest dick, while at the other Anne was sitting there pouting, her member slickened and soft in the knowledge that she’d have to wait a while before she had another turn. Meanwhile, Futaba was kneeling right at the bottom edge of the bed, and the redhead’s surprisingly thick member was lunging deep inside of her surrogate brother - making him indeed flop every time he was fucked.

“Yeah, take it!” Futaba’s grin was enormous, stretched from one cheek to the other as she stirred around Ren’s already cum-filled ass. Even with the loads of six other girls sloshing around within, he was still gripping her nice and tight while she pumped forward. “Nyaaaa ha ha, serves you right for thinking we’d all bring you something nice for Valentine’s! Nothing to say for yourself?!”

“Well, I-nnnmmphhh!” If he did, Ren wasn’t allowed to say it. No sooner did he open his mouth did yet another cock drop down against his face, taking the soft spread of his surprisingly plump lips as an invitation to facefuck him. Fingers wrapped tight within his shaggy black locks as the owner of that cock pushed forward, making him gulp down inch after inch with a whimper in the back of his throat and his eyes gazing up through the lenses of his glasses. And with balls resting on his chin and a cockhead bulging his throat, Ren could just stare at the loom, curvy figure of Ms. Kawakami, who couldn’t be any more pleased with herself.

“It’s not nice to play with an old woman’s heart, you know,” she cooed, and reached a hand down to where Ren’s smooth, hairless chest was covered in spunk. Some of it was his own, squirted from his length while he was pounded, but the vast majority had been splattered over his body by his countless suitors. Kawakami drew her fingers across that cum-slickened chest to the point they were coated in white, at which point she simply smeared that cream over her shaft and fed it to Ren by facefucking him a little harder. “At least it looks like you’re learning your lesson.”

It went on like that, with the various girls all continuing to enjoy Ren’s feminine, fuckable figure, pumping his ass full of loads while ushering big, greedy gulps right down his throat. When Futa had her own convulsing, spasming climax she practically fell off the bed from exhaustion - clinging with sweat and sighing blissfully, draped in the arms of Makoto and Haru. And just when it looked like Tae - who had been impatiently waiting her turn for some time now - was about to take the center stage, someone else stepped forward. Someone with authority, presence, and an attitude that demanded respect.

“Back off, doctor, I’m next,” Sae Niijima finally took her spot, kneeling in front of the tied young man and letting her heavy balls sit in the excess cum that was drooling from Ren’s well-fucked ass. Her long flopped forward, landing on his belly and showcasing just how far she’d reach, her tip glistening with a bead of precum as she used the weight of her cock to pin Ren’s own. Casually, Sae flicked her long locks of silver hair and watched as Kawakami pulled her tip free of Ren’s mouth, leaving his tongue practically invisible until he closed his lips and swallowed. Only once he gulped down his teacher’s load did Sae finally speak, hands sinking against the boy’s thighs as she prepared to thread him on the biggest dick of the bunch.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren,” she echoed a statement whispered to him many times by now, though when she did it came with the intense pinch of a massive cocktip squeezing against his ass. “It’s so nice that you could make room in your...heart for all of us.”

The End.


End file.
